


The Promised Wonderland

by modern_oedipus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Generally Happy, M/M, Multi, OT3, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_oedipus/pseuds/modern_oedipus
Summary: Grace Field is an experimental orphanage, where wizards and witches are raised as muggles. When they turn 12, they are invited to Hogwarts.Note: You can perfectly understand and enjoy this fic without any knowledge of Harry Potter! It consist of short and fluffy slice of life interactions of the trio.





	1. The Sorting Hat

“Gryffindor!”

The applause of those with red cloaks fills the main hall as they welcomed their new member: A girl with hair as red as their flag, so disobedient that the students can swear that they have seen an antenna pop up across The Sorting Hat.

Emma’s eyes are shining with happiness as she watches her friends from her seat.

ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ

“Ravenclaw!”

As expected, the boy thinks to himself, shadowing his genuine excitement behind a faint smile. Ray had already made the calculations of the houses they were most likely to enter, and so far none of them surprised him, except... for one.

As he walks down to the students who greeted him, he can’t help but feel a bit of tension building upon his chest. Although he doesn’t particularly fear people, crowds still make him feel uneasy.

_He doubts he will make an effort to fit in._

Ray finally sits down as he watches The Sorting Hat placed on Norman’s head.

ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ

Norman’s heart is going to get out of his ribcage.

_It’s a conflict of his heart and mind._

The only place he wants to belong is Gryffindor— the house that welcomed the girl he loved from the bottom of his heart, the house full of those who seek bravery and friendship, the house with people whose hearts are as clean as a cup of water.

_Norman knows that it’s unlikely._

He’s not like Emma— All he can do is to amaze at the way her heart can easily embrace everyone without a second thought, the way she always puts herself forward for the sake of others, the way she always has the courage to do things Norman is too skeptical to attempt.

But... If he can at least make it to Ray’s side— Both for his and his friend’s sake, so that they could take care of each other, so that they wouldn’t be so alone—

“Slytherin!”

A familiar applause now fills the hall from the side of the green cloaks. A strange sense of euphoria heaves on the boy as he handshakes with the others.

The worst-case scenario has happened, just as he expected. But... He can’t help but feel an odd sense of belonging when a student who introduced himself as Cislo hovers a traditional Slytherin scarf over his neck.

_A new year begins in Hogwarts._


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio has their first night away from each other.

It’s shortly after the opening ceremony that the first years are introduced to their dormitories.  
  
It’s the first time in the trio’s lives that they are sleeping in different rooms, surrounded by faces of strangers, knowing that they are no longer just one little step away from each other. 

“Raaay! Norman!” Emma screams top of her lungs across to insane crowd, causing both young guys to flinch in surprise. She flashes a smile to both of them, and Norman swears that it can warm his anxious heart up despite being hundreds of meters away. 

“Good night!” He hears Emma say, and spreads his lips to reply back, a faint shade of pink painting his cheeks. But before he can process, he is dragged by the guy who introduced himself as the president, his words hanging on the air awkwardly as he loses the sight of her. Quickly, he looks around the hall to see if he can catch a glimpse of his other friend, but Ray’s almost impossible to detect-- Unlike in the orphanage, there are so many black-haired guys here, in fact, it is now Norman whose hair color stands out, so he can’t see Ray either. 

A sad smile tugs on his lips as he picks his stuff up and follows the group.

  
A whisper leaves his lips, one that only he can hear.

“Goodnight, Emma, Ray.” 

ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ

_Good night?  
_

_As if._

  
Norman absolutely can’t sleep. He has seen that the house of Slytherin is full of people who may become potential threads, and he soon becomes aware that he himself also must be considered as one. Although he didn’t particularly dislike meeting new people, he avoided putting his trust in them, not right away at least. He first had to absorb and analyze them before making decisions.

But right now he was still a twelve years old boy, laying on his new bed with his pajamas in the homesickness, and soon he decided that he just can’t take it.

  
He knew that walking around the halls at night was not allowed, but hey, he already had an idea about who else might have broken the rules.

They’ve already memorized the map of Hogwarts-- At least the map that was provided to them, so as long as they could locate the areas that the other people were less likely to visit, they could have some private time away from the others even though all of them were split to different houses.

Little did Norman remember that this was a world of magic, and, the stairs kept changing locations and even the photography frames could speak. 

ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ⚯͛ϟ

“I knew that you’d come.” 

Norman almost lets out a little scream when he hears a familiar voice. He turns back, his eyes shining with what seemed to be comfort and relief. 

“Ray!” 

“Yo.” Ray raises his hand as a casual greeting, though Norman knows just how much Ray must have also been feeling weird about everything that happened after they were sent from the orphanage.

“How was the first day?” Ray asked, looping his arm around Norman’s shoulder as if he wanted him to spill his beans. Norman chuckled in return, his heart beating a little too fast now that he was so close to him.

“It’s early to achieve conclusions,” Norman said carefully. He didn’t want to tell him how threatening this whole Slytherin team was, for from now on he was a Slytherin too and he didn’t want this to change his image in his two best friends’ minds. “How was yours?” 

“Perfect.” Ray shrugged, appearing nonchalant. “Some people pulled me and other newcomers in conversations. Stuff like where we are from, whether we have done magic before, etc. Others were just minding their own business, reading books and stuff. I guess I know my perfect place now.” 

“My…” Norman couldn’t help but laugh. He’d probably never be allowed to see the special room of Ravenclaws, but now he imagined it as a blue room full of Rays and the sight oddly made him want to be back to those days where Ray’d lay under the tree with a book on his hand, and he and Emma would lay on his knees whenever they were tired. “That sounds lots like you.” 

A scream is heard across the hall.

“HERE YOU ARE! AAAA--- NORMAN, RAY, YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS SPELL! I CAN CHANGE MY HAIRCOLOR!” Emma runs towards to them with a bunch of green hair along with her orange locks, still shining brightly despite their exhausting first day.

“If you keep shouting like that, we will be expelled before we can give it a try.” Ray shrugs. 

“You say that but-- Oh, you’re right! We’re actually not allowed to walk around here, right?” 

Both of them stop speaking when they realize Norman laughing. He’s laughing so much that he’s holding his stomach and wiping tears off from his eyes, it’s a rare sight and both of the children are a little confused.

“Norman..?” Emma asks, leaning closer to his face.

“Nothing-- I just… I’m happy we can still spend time like this. Because we… are no longer in the same house, right?” 

Ray shifts uncomfortably, having the same concerns with Norman. Emma, on the other hand, looks at both of them with blunt eyes.

“What’re you talking about? We can sneak out every night.” She says, holding both Norman and Ray’s hands in her own. “Besides, think about all the spells we can learn! I heard that it is possible to make Ray’s hair dance if we use the wand accurately!” She grins, causing Ray to grimace.

“Out of all the things you could accomplish by opposing the laws of nature, you’ve chosen to make dancing hair. Insightful.” 

“But wouldn’t it be fun?” Norman finally joins, smiling as he imagines the sight. “I’m sure we will learn a lot of things.” 

“A lot of things,” the other two agreed. “Only if we study hard together.” 

Emma looked up at the beautifully decorated ceiling of the hall that displayed a surrealistic night time sky. 

“I’m just glad we were sent to the same school,” she says with a saddened smile. “I miss mama and the others, but as long as we have each other, I’ll look forward to the day.” 

The trio flinches when they hear footsteps towards their directions.

“Quick, run-- Hey-- See you all tomorrow at the Potion Class!” 

_They head back to their own houses._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! 
> 
> I decided to make this story consist of short chapters about the trio's daily adventures in a world full of magic. It's mostly going to include fluffy friendships and happy young children, so I treat this story as some sort of "comfort fic", unlike Conflict, where I need lots of braining to connect the pieces. 
> 
> I don't have a ship on my mind since they're only children here, but if and when we do the time skips to their older years, it might evolve to a precious OT3 story, with nobody being left out! 
> 
> Thank you and I'm looking forward to your comments if you read this until here! I really appreciate kudos and hits but ;A; Hearing what you think, what you'd like to see on the following chapters, what made you like/dislike specific parts of the story... They really matter to me, so I'd really love to know!


	3. Professor Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried that their lives may be different in Hogwarts, Norman meets up Ray and Emma at Potion Class.

Emma looked beautiful in the red.

Ray looked handsome in blue too.    


  
_But…_ Norman thought as he looked at himself in the reflection from a mirror. _I don’t look good in green._

It was a momentary thought that passed through his mind on the first morning in Hogwarts, really. Although there were so many Slytherins that carried the same small emblem with a snake, he couldn’t help but feel a little sense of guilt. Like any other curious children, he had done his research before coming to Hogwarts— as much as he could within his limited time. Gryffindor was for the brave, Ravenclaw was for the intelligent, Hufflepuff was for the innocent… and… Slytherin, founded by a man who later became a fascist and abandoned Hogwarts, leaving Chamber of Secrets behind him as a legendary source of fear and sadness to students, was meant for the evil.

Of course, that wasn’t how the books stated it, neither how the wizards and witches told them about it. If you asked any of the adults, they’d say that all the houses were equally beautiful and they’d be proud of their house regardless of where they were put. But, under the carefully handled mask of love that was only natural to direct to children, Norman could sense that they perceived the houses exactly like his prior statement. Someone is either brave, clever, innocent or evil. 

It’s funny.    
Since he learned about the classifications, he never thought that Emma and he would end up at the same house, but… He really believed that at some point Ray and he might stay together. They had likewise scores back in the tests at Grace Field, likewise strategies in tag and also a similar point of view to the world.

In fact, Ray seemed to be a little darker than him, while Norman could enjoy his time with other children instead.

  
He was almost jealous of Ray for not being labeled as the bad one.

“Yo.” A familiar hand smacked his back gently, causing him to welp a little.

“Ah— Ray! When did you come!?” Norman asked, barely pulled away from his own thoughts.

“Been standing here for five minutes now. Are you alright?” Ray asked, his tone remaining neutral even though his words were concerned.

“I’m fine…” Norman smiled, feeling disgusted with himself for being jealous of Ray. It was Ray, one of his best friends, it was Ray who’d never mean harm to them, how could he even feel like that? “Just sleepless.”    
  
No wonder why he was the Slytherin.

“Seriously…” Ray sighed, placing his thick portions book on the desk as he saved a seat for Emma. “You need to collect as much strength as you can, Norman. You’re the easiest to fall sick.”

The comment earned a chuckle from Norman as he placed his own books, letting go of the bad thoughts. Maybe, just maybe, everything could still remain the same even if they were placed on different houses.    
  
He really missed talking to Ray like that.

He was relieved that they had mutual classes together.

Both of the boys turned their heads to the entrance of the classroom when they heard a familiar voice, catching only half of her words.

“..and then, the next thing I knew was that Conny was floating on the air! When she said ‘make me fly’ on the swing, I didn’t mean to literally fly, but— RAYYY! NORMAN! GOOD MORNING!” 

_ Emma.  _

Emma was already telling stories about her subconsciously used magic from their childhood, having befriended many Gryffindors. But well, _ that’s their Emma— _ It doesn’t matter where she is, she is always radiating so much sunshine and happiness and beauty that—

“Good morning, Emma.” Ray says casually, unimpressed by her charm. It was an everyday sight, after all. Even though… She seemed a bit different in their new uniforms. Everything was white in Grace Field, but here in Hogwarts, they were mostly black, and casual clothing was allowed on weekends.

“Good morning, Emma.” Norman says shyly, secretly hoping that she would like his new uniform. It might be just a small detail— but he really, really wanted Emma to like his clothes, somehow.

It had been their dream to try on different clothes, after all.

“Ray, Norman, this is Gillian, she’s also at Gryffindor.” She introduces her new friend briefly. Norman gives a gentle smile at the girl while Ray just briefly waves. It is an everyday thing too, they think, Emma introducing whoever she befriended.

Soon after, their professor walks in the class.    
  
It’s a tall man with a thin figure, his hair as black and long as Ray’s, perhaps even longer. Norman tenses up when he feels his presence— it’s the first time he sees an adult wizard so closely. He can’t help but sit straight, carefully observing the man who introduced himself as Severus Snape.

“I do not expect you to understand the art of making potions.” The professor’s voice sends a chill down his skin. Quickly, Norman glances at his other friends— Ray’s looking unimpressed, his hand resting on his chin, while Emma’s smiling widely at Professor Snape, utterly unaware of his clear annoyance.  _ Ah, it’s an everyday sight too. _ Norman quickly turns back, watching Mr. Snape with an expression that he tried to keep neutral. 

“But if you are not as much of an idiot as the regular students in the class, you can learn how to put fame, glory, passion, and even luck in a bottle. You can learn how to stop the death… or how to prepare that of your own.” Mr. Snape speaks with a painfully slow voice that bleeds Norman’s ears. For some reason, Norman notices that his palms are sweaty.

“Then, professor—” Emma raises her hand, her green eyes carrying a casual blunt look that was an everyday sight as well.

“Ah, here we go,” Ray whispers to Norman. 

“Does it mean we can bottle love as well? If I learn how to make love, can I give it to everybody? It looks like you need it too, professor!” Emma grins, not doubting her brilliant idea for a second. Norman and Ray know that she never meant it for sarcasm, but oh god—   


“Silence.” Mr. Snape orders, shutting an excited Emma down. As if a subconscious reaction, her antenna curls up to the shape of a small question mark, her eyes reflecting disappointment. “Do not speak without permission. 5 points off Gryffindor.” 

“Eh? But I did raise my—” 

“10 points off Gryffindor.” 

Emma spends the rest of the day talking about how annoying Mr. Snape is and how she’s definitely going to learn how to master Potion Class. 

“I’m going to make Mr. Snape drink a love potion or something like that. I’ve never seen an adult being so gloomy.” She huffs as they head to the library, looking both of her friends expectantly. “You’re going to help me to find a formula, right?” 

Ray sighs.

Norman laughs. 

  
_ It’s an everyday sight. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments! This is a relief fanfiction for me, in other words, I haven't edited my writing neither did I work on it. I try to keep the chapters short and sweet, I hope you find it enjoyable. Have a nice day, looking forward to your comments and suggestions for future chapters!


	4. A Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's determined to make Professor Snape happy.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea, Emma.” Ray complains as he places a thick old book on the table, both of his friends watching him with curious eyes.

“It definitely is, Ray!” Emma’s green eyes are full of confidence that reflects from her smile. Ray thinks that she can be so incredibly stupid sometimes that it _pains_ him to look at her, meanwhile Norman thinks that she can shine so brightly at times that it _kills_ him to look at her. Either way, both boys go along with what she asked—to make Professor Snape feel love and happiness for once!

“I think it is kind of risky, Emma…” Norman says apologetically, as if he felt guilty for opposing her wish. It’s not like he didn’t want to see Professor Snape happy—he particularly didn’t care about him at all, but he didn’t want Emma to take risks when it was only their first week at school. “Even if we prepare The Laughter Potion, how are we going to make him drink it? I don’t think Professor Snape can be fooled by us students...” Norman muses thoughtfully, glancing at the recipe.

“There is the smell and color as well.” Ray adds. “Even if we were to cover it with another spell—or in a traditional way of covering inside a food or another drink, do you really think that someone qualified enough to teach magic here can’t figure a children’s joke out? You could be expelled for this, Emma.”

There’s a dramatic pause before Ray sighs, turning to look at his stupid genius friend.

“Besides, you don’t have a place to go back to. Grace Field does not accept children past age 12. You don’t have relatives or anything that sort of. No place in this world would employ a child like you. Do you get it?” He leaned closer to Emma’s face, patting her head in a somehow threatening manner—as if he wanted to make sure he could put some common sense in that stupid head of hers. “There’s no place to be back to until we graduate.”

“Geez! You’re making it so dramatic, Ray!” Emma huffs, the realization of her situation sinking in her, but not wavering her from her decision to make Professor Snape feel happy. Before she can speak more, she hears Norman speak with a smile within the hopes to ease the environment.

“My, my—“ Norman chuckles. “I’m sure that is not what Emma wants, Ray. But…” The Slytherin boy looks down thoughtfully, his blue eyes reflecting some sort of fear that he had been bottling inside ever since they turned eleven. “We might really be forced to split if one of us were to be sent away, Emma. Especially for something as serious as this. Ray’s right—We don’t have a place we can go back anymore.”

Emma, as always, looks at both of her friends with a straight face, her voice full of determination.

“Yes. I understand.” She nods, then she smiles so brightly that Norman wants to cry and Ray wants to smack her head again. “In that case, we just have to be super careful so that we will not get caught nor be expelled!”

Ah, here we go, thinks Ray as he realizes he has a good six more years to deal with Emma’s idiocy, the thought making him feel desperate. Norman looks surprised at her determination—as if he had expected her to evaluate the situation and give up from her childish wish. Satisfied by the reaction she received, Emma holds both of their hands in an encouraging manner, a grin plastered on her lips.

“So let’s make the potion first! You guys are gonna help me, right?”

Ray sighs.  
Norman smiles.  
Both speak at the same time.

“Fine.”

One of them breaks the silence after fifteen minutes in their research on the potions.

“But… Emma… There’s something I have been meaning to ask.” Norman finally spills it out, ashamed by his own question. Ray stares at him in a questioning way, hoping that his friend will speak something logical. He knows that Norman’s rational judgement becomes upside down whenever Emma’s included in it, after all.

“Why do you care about Professor Snape so much?”

Emma seems to be surprised at the question, though not in a judging way.

“Because everybody deserves happiness, of course. He looked lonely and upset even with the teachers.” Emma hinted the opening ceremony where literally none of the students seemed to be fond of him. Then, she smiled at her friends. “This absolutely has to change.”

“Ah—Y-You’re right.” Norman’s cheeks have somehow turned to pink upon her heartless speech, meanwhile the other boy got more and more annoyed with her never ending idiocy as she continued. This would never work.

“You’re an idiot.” Ray concludes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this small series for comic-relief, but I really like how our trio can stay loyal to their canonical personalities even in Hogwarts. This was so fun to write. Again, this is an unedited chapter (because I promised myself to leave this fic as the relief one it is) but I hope you enjoy it! As always, looking forward to your comments. I really appreciate hits and kudos but somehow it is a completely different feeling when someone comments on my work, like-- it makes me know that I actually achieved someone else with the stuff I write, and then I get to hear their opinion, and overall it's one of the most amazing feelings in the world! Conflict update is coming soon too, don't worry. Take care. <3


	5. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio is determined to make Professor Snape smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to my comfort fic with a new chapter!

“I’ve done it!” said Emma, a proud smile laying on her reddened lips. “A portion that makes the person smile when they talk to others! I’m sure Professor Snape will smile a lot with this!”

“You have strawberries all over your lips,” Ray commented on her idiocy, not impressed by her recklessness. “Besides, I’m not sure, Emma. I think it may backlash easily.”

“But you read the procedure too, Ray.” Norman said softly, patting Ray on his shoulder to ease him. “There are no side effects. It is just one… mostly two hours of smiling.” 

“I can’t believe you are cooperating with that idiot now! What if we get expelled for this!?” Ray snapped at Norman in disbelief. 

Beneath the angry facade of Ray, Norman could see something else— something he felt as much as Ray did ever since they left Grace Field. 

_ Fear.  
Anxiety. _

Not only had they left their loving lives with Isabella, but they were put in different houses the moment they stepped into Hogwarts— making it difficult to be together as often. Norman didn’t like the other Slytherins as much, and Ray stayed neutral to Ravenclaws, while Emma had already made friends with almost everyone in Gryffindor. 

  
  


Ray and Norman glanced at each other. 

They knew how this would end up.

And they’d do anything to protect their reckless Emma. 

“Fine,” Ray finally said after some tension, to which Emma cheered happily. 

“Ray!” She celebrated, taking a strawberry to her fork from her dessert and happily leading it to Ray. “Ray’s with us, I’m so happy! Come on, take this strawberry as a reward. You aren’t eating a lot, Ray. Eat. Eaaaat!!” 

“Hey—!!” Ray grimaced, not prepared for the strawberry that was stuffed on his throat, but he didn’t complain either, monching it anyway.

In that moment, Norman found himself smiling— and caught in this illusionary feeling that the three of them could overcome anything as long as they had each other. 

Even if the task was as tough as warming the heart of a cold, angry professor. 

“Hey, Norman…” Emma turned at him, with her fork still carelessly pointed at Ray’s face. “I was thinking that  _ you _ could deliver it to Professor Snape. Because you both are in Slytherin, right? I’m sure he loves you more!”

“And what makes you say that? He doesn’t love  _ anyone _ .” Ray complained, his arms crossed. He was still bitter from his first Portion Class. 

“That’s exactly what we are going to fix!” Emma said persistently. “But we can start with Norman. Because unlike you and I, he hasn’t been explicitly hated by Professor Snape yet.” She smiled proudly, and Norman blushed a bit under her intimidating gaze.

_If it came to this,_ Norman thought. _I can’t disappoint Emma._

“But there is a problem,” Ray said, analysing the situation. “First: How are we going to deliver the portion? Regardless if it is going to be a food or drink, professors have different dining tables than the students. Norman does have sympathy points, but then it would make him a direct suspect if he delivered something to Mr. Snape that made him act so out of character.” 

“You’re right, Ray.” Norman mused, brushing his thumb against his chin thoughtfully. “But maybe we can make it be delivered… Without us directly participating in it.” He smiled at his two best friends. 

“But… How will we do that?” Emma asked, confused. 

“Moreover, how are we going to make sure that it is only Mr. Snape who consumes it?” Ray asked. 

Norman couldn’t help but laugh. 

It was a reckless, ridiculous plan…

But they had a chance to success. 

“Don’t worry. I have a plan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this in bus stop and I didn’t edit this, because in the end it is my comfort fic so... I hope you enjoyed a bit of OT3 fluff! Looking forward to your comments!


	6. A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray’s worst nightmare is coming to true. Norman is a little confused.

“Norman...” Ray muttered under his breath, regretting to have ever taken his eyes off these two for a moment. By the time Ray had left them for his Plant Magic class, Norman and Emma had convinced the Almost-Headless Nick to join them. 

“As we agreed,” Norman pressed his fingerstips together with a smug smile, and Ray recognized that smile so fucking well— It was the type of smile Norman’d make only when he outsmarted someone. Only when he had calculated every single thing that could go wrong and prepared for them anyway. “You are going to sneak into the kitchen when the cook isn’t there. It must be easy for you since you hold no physical bareers— and no one cares where you are wandering to.” 

“Unlike us,” Emma complied proudly. “But don’t worry, Nick! You may be half-dead but we can always talk to each other if you visit me!” 

How characteristic of her,  thought Ray in annoyance. Was befriending all of Hogwarts students not enough for her? Did she really need to befriend the dead!? 

“Technically, I am dead, Emma.” Nick makes a gesture to split most of his head, and Ray feels as if he is about to throw up, but his stupid, stupid, stupid Emma only cheers the weird ghost up. 

“Waah! That’s amazing! Do it again! Can I get a closer look?” 

“Emma,” Norman puts his hand on her shoulder, interrupting her gently. He had sensed that Ray was about to snap if he didn’t explained the situation soon. “Maybe this is enough. We wouldn’t want to invest Mr. Nick’s privacy.” 

“Scared, kid?” Nick grins, putting his head back on as if it was nothing. Norman bites his lips. It was true that he was as disgusted as Ray and by nowhere entertained of the sight, but he’d rather die than to let Emma notice that he was indeed disturbed— and that, the head would probably haunt him in his nightmares. Emma didn’t have to know that. 

“Not at all.” Norman smiled, clapping his hands. “More importantly: After you sneak, all you need to do is to Acchio the bottle we will put right at the door, so you can lift and pour it on the foods.” 

“Wait—“ Ray interrupted, running his hands through his hair in annoyance. For a moment, the  other side of his face became visible as well, you know— the part he deliberately hides with his hair. 

Norman is by nowhere ready for the sight.

He finds himself blushing invebitably.

He doesn’t know  what about this was even so important that his heat started to beat so fast, or that he really felt out of breath— maybe it was the weather. It must have been the weather. Definitely not Ray. 

“How’d we make sure that it goes to Snape’s plate?” Ray questioned, not noticing the little change in Norman’s expression, or rather, not thinking about it at all. 

“We—“ Norman stuttered, but he and Emma had accidentally spoken at the same time so he gratefully shut up, taking deep breaths to shoo his blushy away. 

“Well,” Emma smiled. “We had a change of plan. You were right, Ray, by saying that having only Professor Snape effected by the laughter potion would be suspicious.”

Ray had a very bad feeling about where this was going. 

Emma smiled widely, opening her arms as if she was giving a hug. 

“So we decided to give the potion to  **EVERYONE**! ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t plan to write fanfiction now, but I was left without access to internet, books, lecture notes, or basically anything else to distract me so I thought, “Well, if I can’t absorb something, then I will just create one!” 
> 
> P.S. I have no idea whether the ghost’s name is actually Nick. I am not really obsessed with Harry Potter, so I don’t really remember most details, go with it.


	7. A Suggestion

“Emma,” Ray whispered in disbelief. Yes— it really came out as nothing but a mere whisper, as he seemed to lose his voice upon the realization that his two idiots would commit this no matter what. His brain processed everything quickly, and his thoughts became a mess, but he was sure of three things:

This was really bad. 

They weren’t going to give up on this. 

He had to protect them no matter what. 

“Isn’t it amazing? Norman came up with the idea,” Emma smiled, sparkling. Nick gave an amused laughter on the background, muttering something like how rare it was to have such students in Hogwarts. 

“You would have liked the Weasley Brothers, Emma.” Nick couldn’t help but state, flying above her to draw a firm circles, making her giggle. Emma had a tendency to enjoy things that included flying, and she couldn’t wait for their first flying-training. 

“The Weasley Brothers?” Emma blinked, looking up to follow Mr. Nick with her eyes as she hugged innocently to the big Potion’s Book she brought from the library. 

“Yeah, the Weasley Brothers. Oh— Don’t be fooled dear, there are dozens of Weasleys here, who come and go by, also with red-hair like yours, heh heh, I wonder if it comes naturally to gingers like you...”

“What about Weasley Brothers?” Norman asked carefully, trying not to express any emotions. He was curious to some extend but he was also worried— the fact that Emma might have liked someone in their new school was making him anxious in a way that he never thought he would. Back in Grace Field, it was only him and Ray who were the oldest kids near her, and somehow, the thought of Emma and Ray never once occurred to him, he always thought— that they would be together— always together as they always have been. He didn’t want any Weasley Brothers to interrupt his precious bonds with his lifelong friends. 

Ah, he must be ashamed for thinking like this.

No wonder why he’s a Slytherin. He really has no shame.

“Ah, they could have done something like you three would do— they have done worse, much worse, and way funnier things!” Nick explained.

“..and? Were they expelled?” Ray asked, his arms crossed, his face still pale. Nick let out a loud laughter. 

“Actually, they should have been. But— McGonagall is nice, kid,” he teased. “In the end, everyone was smiling and no one was harmed. So they stayed.” 

“Sounds like a fairytale,” Ray snapped. “I’m against this.” 

“Hey...” Emma interrupted, curiosity shining in her green eyes. “I want to meet Weasley-s. You said there are many of them. Where can I find them?”

“Emma!” Ray snapped.

“All of them are Gryffindors, dear.” Nick said, pleased by her curiosity. 

Norman felt sad, somehow, very sad, but he had to mask it— he had to make it until he’d be back to his dorms, in which he slept together with many other Slytherins. Normally, Norman was used to sleeping with other kids— the same principle existed in Grace Field as well. But knowing that Ray and Emma were not a door-knock away but behind many magical stairs and weird passwords asked by creepy ghosts made him feel so utterly alone, yet he couldn’t dare to say it out. 

“Great!” He heard Emma grin, and he accepted his defeat, and smiled, until— Ray poked him with his elbow, making him flinch.

“You’re spacing out. What are you thinking about?” Ray questioned. 

“Ah—“ Norman offered him a quick smile, “Nothing. Just the details of the plan. More importantly, you are going to help us, right, Ray?” He held his hands, lifting them up in a way that signed victory, “We are going to leave a great memory to Hogwarts! Tomorrow at the celebration!” 

Ah, right. Tomorrow was the friday of their first week, hence Dumbledore was throwing a party— or a fest— to celebrate the newcomers. 

Great. 

“Ugh,” Ray sighed, glancing at Emma who was happily chatting with Nick. “I hate both of you.” 

Norman grinned. 

“We love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Binge watching Harry Potter movies lead this chapter to be written at 4.30 am. 
> 
> This is going to be a small series of an AU where everything is the same except there are no demons and the children are in fact taken to Hogwarts. 
> 
> I’m looking forward to your comments! 🙏🏻
> 
> To be notified for future updates, follow https://nilawrites.tumblr.com/.


End file.
